Tsuki No Kodomo
by Maenas
Summary: "Qui êtes-vous ?" "Non Alibaba-kun, la question n'est pas qui nous nommes mais plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on est." "Alors qu'êtes-vous ?" "Nous sommes les enfants de Tsukiyomi, nous sommes les Ithils."
1. Prologue

**Petite précision, mes mise à jour sera assez lente.**

 **Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inuyasha, ni Magi, ni les personnages et intrigue de ces manga. Je possède seulement mon imagination et mes intrigues.**

* * *

Le pilier de lumière était visible depuis des lieues à la ronde. Il était composé de 8 couleurs, 8 pouvoir, 8 éléments : rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, violet, orange, noire et blanc. Ils se disputaient la supériorité, luttant pour dominer les autres. Après quelques secondes de luttes, aucun ne pus surpasser les autres, au contraire, parfaitement équilibrées, ils se fondirent les uns dans les autres, fusionnant, donnant ainsi naissance à une énergie nouvelle.

La puissance dégagée par cette énergie était effroyable, toutes personnes ayant un minimum de sens spirituel pouvaient le dire. Cette nouvelle énergie était d'un blanc mordoré. C'était un blanc brillant portant des reflets doré très présent, cependant, si on l'observe assez attentivement, on peut y remarquer de légers reflets de toutes les couleurs.

Et puis aussi brusquement qu'il était apparu, le pilier de lumière disparut. Ne laissant derrière lui qu'un silence choqué.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inuyasha, ni Magi, ni les personnages et intrigue de ces manga. Je possède seulement mon imagination et mes intrigues.**

* * *

Kagome ouvrir les yeux, troublés et désorientée. Elle était dans un endroit étrange, elle se trouvait au centre de ce qui semblait être une place de marché dans les grandes villes. Observant les bâtiment environnant, elle détermine qu'elle doit se trouver dans un lieu fantôme, car elle ne vit personne.

Elle n'était pas une génie en architecture, mais de ce qu'elle pouvait voir, et si elle se souvenait bien des cours d'histoire du collège, cela ressemblait à de l'architecture égyptienne. Bien que les murs soient en pierre brute plutôt que d'argile et que le sol soit de paver au lieu de la terre sablonneuse. C'est comme si, cette ville avait été taillée à même la roche. Levant la tête, la jeune fille put apercevoir le ciel, enfin, le faux ciel si la peinture écaillée était une indication.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient vagues. Comme s'ils étaient couverts de brume. Lentement, ils commencèrent à s'éclaircir.

* * *

 _Naraku disparut avec un dernier hurlement, ne laissant rien derrière lui, mais une perle rose et un tas de cendres qui se disperser déjà avec le vent, ayant complètement été purifié par la dernière flèche de la miko futuriste. Tous haleter bruyamment, clairement épuisé par la rude bataille qu'ils venaient de livrer, le combat avait durée toute la journée et ils pouvaient voir le soleil commencer à se coucher. Enfin tous sauf un certain DaiYukaï qui observe la scène derrière un masque d'indifférence savamment construit au fil de ses siècles d'existence._

 _Même s'il n'en montre rien, Kagome le connaissait assez pour distinguer le léger éclat de fatigue dans ses yeux. Il s'était battu contre Naraku pendant la totalité nuit avant qu'ils réussissent à l'atteindre, soit bien plus longtemps que le reste d'entre eux et il ne s'était pas retenu le moins du monde. Il avait, comme eux tous, tout donner du début jusqu'à la fin. Elle n'en dit rien cependant, elle était bien trop fatigué pour ça._

 _Le combat avait était rude et tout ce qu'elle souhaite actuellement était un bon bain chaud pour détendre ses muscles endoloris par l'effort prolongé qu'ils avaient subi. Elle souhaitait également vérifier son petit Shippo, pour lui dire que c'était finit, qu'après quatre longues années de combat, Naraku était finalement mort, et qu'ils allaient finalement pouvoir vivre en paix. Ses yeux errèrent alors vers ses différents compagnons de voyage, sa chère famille d'adoption._

 _Tout d'abord, Inuyasha, son cher frère adoptif. Leurs débuts avaient était rude et cahoteux, mais ils avaient surmonté cela et leur relation s'était amélioré arrivant rapidement à la conclusion qu'ils se voyaient comme des frères et sœur. Aujourd'hui encore, elle rit en pensant qu'à une époque elle croyait avoir le béguin pour lui._

 _Ensuite Kikyo, sa supposé pré-incarnation, ça avait un choque pour tout le monde lorsqu'il s'était avéré que ce n'était pas le cas. Il y a un peu plus de deux ans, elle en avait eu assez de la tristesse d'Inuyasha, alors elle était aller voir la miko d'argile et avait infuser ses pouvoirs en elle. D'une manière ou d'une autre, cela l'avait ressuscité complètement. Ne lui demandez pas comment elle avait fait car elle-même l'ignore. Il fut expliqué plus tard que si elle avait vraiment était la réincarnation de l'autre femme, elle aurait dû mourir en la ramenant à la vie, et que comme ce n'était pas le cas, il était impossible qu'elles partagent autre chose qu'une ressemblance physique troublante._

 _Quoi qu'il en soit, une fois qu'elles avaient vraiment pu apprendre à se connaître, elles étaient devenues inséparables, pratiquement collées à la hanche et jamais très loin de l'autre. Quand on les voyait, on avait souvent l'impression qu'elles étaient des jumelles, ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux, car elles se considéraient comme t'elle. Kikyo était la jumelle qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Kikyo lui avait également enseigné à maîtriser ses pouvoirs._

 _Son regard dérive ensuite vers Sango et Miroku. Ils étaient ses meilleurs amis, il l'avait secondé dans les meilleurs moments, comme dans les pires. Ils avaient toujours su quand quelques choses n'allaient pas, tout comme ils avaient toujours trouvé les mots justes pour lui donner le sourire. Elle ne sait vraiment pas comment elle aurait fait sans eux. Elle était contente de les voies ensemble, ils s'aimaient et ça se voyait._

 _Ses yeux revinrent à Sesshomaru. Il était, au cours des quatre années passées, successivement devenu un ennemi, un allié lointain, un instructeur puis finalement, un grand frère distant. Elle ne le remercierai jamais assez pour lui avoir enseigné l'art du combat. Grâce à cela, elle avait cessé de se sentir inutile lors d'un combat, au contraire, là où elle était autrefois considéré par leurs ennemis comme une nuisance inutile et un otage de choix, elle était désormais une menace bien réelle, surtout lorsque elle y ajoute ses pouvoirs nouvellement maîtrisés dans le mélange._

 _Finalement, son regard finit par se poser sur la perle rose reposant innocemment là où se trouvait autrefois le monstre connus sous le nom de Naraku. Cette perle, la Shikon No Tama, était la source de beaucoup de malheur, mais également de beaucoup de bonheur. Il est vrai que si le joyau n'avait pas existé, beaucoup de morts et de désastre aurait pu être évité… Mais il est également vrai que si cela n'était pas arrivé, beaucoup de rencontres ayant mené au bonheur n'aurait pas eu lieu. Sans cette perle, il est peu probable que Kikyo et Inuyasha ne se serait jamais rencontrer, tout comme il est peu probable que Sango et Miroku se rencontre ou que Sesshomaru recueille Rin. Et sans cette perle elle ne serait pas là, elle n'aurait jamais eu la chance de les rencontrer._

 _Kagome s'approche du joyau maudit malgré lui, étant triste pour lui. La Shikon No Tama n'avait jamais voulu causer ou faire de mal, elle voulait, comme tout être doué de conscience, tout simplement vivre. Cependant, malgré elle, des êtres maléfiques sont venus à la recherche de son pouvoir, cherchant à se l'approprier, devenant dès lors, une source de malheur. Elle le ramasse et regarde avec fascination comment la perle qui, suite aux pouvoirs purifiant infusé dans sa flèche était devenue rose, devenir transparente comme de l'eau de roche. Elle finit par la ranger dans sa poche._

* * *

Kagome s'en souvenait maintenant. Après ça, ils avaient soigné leurs blessures puis s'étaient mit en route vers Edo, le village de Kaede. Étonnamment, la bataille s'était déroulé à peine une heure de marche du village, ils étaient donc arrivés très rapidement à destination. Ils avaient pris une semaine pour se reposer et récupérer de la bataille finale.

Elle était finalement retournée à son époque passer la journée et faire ses adieux à sa famille, puis elle était retournée à l'époque féodale pour faire de même, car elle ne savait pas de quel côté du puits elle serait une fois la Shikon No Tama disparue.

Le soir venu, elle s'était installée au pied de Goshinboku et avait sorti la perle. C'est à ce moment que son fils adoptif, son petit Shippo, avait commencé à pleurer. Elle l'avait alors pris sur ses genoux, afin de le réconforter, lui disant qu'ainsi, si elle devait partir, il aurait une chance de venir avec elle.

Elle avait ensuite tourné son attention sur le joyau dans ses mains, et prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle y injecta son pouvoir. La perle se mit à briller avant que huit immenses énergies les entourent, Shippo et elle, dans leurs étreintes chaleureuses. Ces énergies étaient rouge, bleu, jaune, vert, violet, orange, blanche et noire. Ils avaient observé avec fascination la danse des couleurs, ce kaléidoscope coloré, avant qu'elles commencent à fusionner. C'est alors qu'il y avait eu un flash de lumière et puis… plus rien. Elle avait dû perdre connaissance à ce moment-là.

Un gémissement endormi attira son attention. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle s'apercevait que son fils était toujours dans ses bras, confortablement niché sur ces genoux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle écarter une mèche de son visage. Shippo avait bien grandi au cours des quatre dernières années. Lors de leur première rencontre, il avait à peine la taille d'un enfant d'un an, maintenant, il avait l'apparence d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé pourquoi ce changement rapide, Shippo lui avait expliqué que c'était dû à deux facteurs. Le premier est que jusqu'à leur premier siècle et l'obtention de leur première queue, les Kitsunes ne grandisse presque pas, ce n'est qu'après que leur croissance augmente pour correspondre à leurs pouvoirs. Plus le petit et puissant, plus sa vitesse de croissance et proche de celui d'un humain. Le deuxième facteur, est la nourriture. La jeune miko avait été consterner lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il mangeait rarement à sa faim avant de la rencontre, sa mère morte et son père gravement malade, il était dure de trouver à manger. Depuis ce jour, elle avait toujours veillé à ce qu'il mange correctement.

Kagome sourit à son fils, il était tout simplement trop mignon au réveil. Elle se lève du sol, notant qu'elle était adossée une fontaine asséchée. Elle calle l'enfant sur sa hanche en lui frottant le dos, celui-ci, pas encore tout à fait réveiller, se blottit contre elle.

"Bien dormit ?"

La jeune femme gloussa lorsqu'elle ne reçut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres elle commence à marcher, errant à travers les rues désertes de la ville. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle cherchait, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle devait aller au centre de cette ville. La sensation devenait de plus en plus pressante à chaque pas, mais elle se retient, l'entraînement de Sesshomaru lui avait appris à maîtriser ses pulsions et ses émotions ce qui lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois jusqu'à présent. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas là qu'elle allait se relâcher.

"Okaa-san ?

-Oui ?

-On est où ?

-Je ne sais pas Shippo, mais j'ai le sentiment qu'on le saura bientôt."

Kagome aperçut une sorte de papillon blanc mordoré du coin de l'œil. Regardant dans cette direction, elle vit qu'il n'était pas seul et qu'il y en avait d'autre. Les suivants du regard, elle s'aperçut qu'ils se dirigeaient tous dans la même direction. À cette constatation, le sentiment dans sa poitrine s'intensifie. Elle devait les suivre, elle en était certaine. Elle se remit en marche, suivant le flux des papillons. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils finirent par déboucher sur une autre place et de là, elle aperçut une sorte de palais qui se dresse au centre de la ville. C'est vers là que se dirigeaient les papillons.

Ayant maintenant une destination claire en tête, la miko futuriste se remit en marche, laissant Shippo somnoler dans ses bras. L'enfant semblait épuisée et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle savourait qu'elle aussi, se sentait étrangement fatiguer alors qu'elle s'était réveillée, il y a moins d'une heure. Pourtant, elle repousse la fatigue à l'arrière de son esprit et continua d'avancer.

Le trajet jusqu'au palais lui prit une petite demi-heure. Une fois devant, elle entra dedans, continuant de suivre les étranges papillons lumineux. Après avoir traversé une série de couloirs gigantesques, elle arriva dans une gigantesque bibliothèque, ne sachant pas quoi faire, elle chercha de l'aide auprès des papillons blanc qui l'avait guidé, mais elle abandonna rapidement l'idée, il y en avait partout, du sol aux plafonds.

Heureusement pour elle, elle finit par trouver un imposant escaliers dans le fond de la salle. S'y engageant, Kagome le monta rapidement pour se figer à son sommet. Face à elle se dresser un géant bleu assis en tailleur. Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire gentil avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

"Je suis sûr que tu as beaucoup de questions, mais pourquoi ne t'assieds tu pas ? Tu peux laisser ton enfant dormir avec Aladdin pendant que nous discutions."

Propose le géant en indiquant un jeune enfant endormi sur une sorte de couche de fortune. La jeune Miko hésite un instant avec de s'exécuter, son instinct lui disant de lui faire confiance. Au cours de ses voyages dans l'air féodal, et plus particulièrement pendant son entraînement avec Sesshomaru, elle avait appris à s'y fier, car il était presque toujours juste.

Elle s'arrête pour examiner l'enfant, il ne devait pas avoir plus de 4 ans. Soupirant, elle installe conformément Shippo au côté de l'enfant avant de revenir devant le géant et s'assoit en seiza.

"Qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi sommes nous ici ? D'ailleurs, où sommes nous ? Savez-vous co- ?

\- Pas si vite mademoiselle, je vais répondre à vos questions. Mais d'abord, quel est votre nom ?"

La jeune fille rougit, complètement mortifiée par son comportement. Elle bégaye rapidement des excuses en se maudissant intérieurement, sa mère serait déçu, elle l'avait élevé mieux que ça.

"Je suis Kagome, Higurashi Kagome. Le jeune garçon qui est avec moi s'appelle Shippo, c'est mon fil adoptif.

\- C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Kagome-san. Mon nom est Ultratugo Noi Nueph, mais s'il te plaît, appelle moi Ugo, je suis un Djinn. Pour répondre à tes questions précédentes, nous sommes dans le Palais Sacré qui se situe dans une autre strate de notre monde. Je t'expliquerai tout cela plus tard, vous êtes ici pour m'aider ou plus précisément pour aider Aladdin.

\- Aidé Aladdin ?"

Le regard la Miko se tourne presque automatiquement vers la couche où se trouve son fils et l'enfant connus sous le nom de Aladdin. Il était si jeune… Qu'est-ce qui l'attend dans le futur pour que les Kami pensent qu'il aura besoin de son aide ? Son cœur se serra, elle avait toujours eut un faible pour les enfants et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

"Je l'aiderais. Que dois-je faire ?"

À ces paroles, elle pue voir les épaules d'Ugo se détendre. Il semblait soulagé par son accord.

"Je sais que je ne pourrai pas toujours veiller sur Aladdin, je ne peux pas vraiment quitter cet endroit et Aladdin devra partir explorer le monde pour accomplir ce que les Kami attendent de lui. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que lorsqu'il sera temps pour lui de quitter cet endroit, que tu le prend sous ton aile.

\- Ugo-san, savez-vous ce que vous me demandez et les conséquences que cela implique ?

\- Hai. J'en suis parfaitement conscient. Je suis également bien au courant de votre statut de non-humain. Il fallait un nouveau peuple pour contrebalancer la force explosive des Fanalis et le pouvoir destructeur des magiciens.

\- Cela va faciliter les choses. Voulez-vous que ce soit un rituel partiel ou complet.

\- Partiel.

\- Bien, mais sache que ce sera à la fin son choix. Quand veux-tu que ça est lieu ?

\- Dans quelques semaines. Le temps qu'il s'habitue à votre présence.

\- C'est pour le mieux."

Un bâillement échappe à Kagome, la prenant par surprise. Le Djinn eu un regard compréhensif et propose de s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui.

"D'accord, mais juste une dernière question. Pourquoi Shippo et moi somme, nous si fatigués depuis notre arrivée ici ?

\- Oh, je suppose que c'est normal, l'énergie ici est très différente et beaucoup plus dense que celle à laquelle vous êtes habituer. Si vous êtes aussi fatigué, c'est sûrement parce que votre corps est encore en train de s'y adapter.

\- Ok. Bonne nuit."

La jeune femme se dirige vers les deux enfants et s'allonge derrière Shippo. Ugo regarde avec surprise lorsqu'un boa de fourrure de la même couleur que les cheveux de la miko semblait apparaître de nul par et s'enveloppe autour d'elle et des deux enfants. Bien qu'il sache qu'elle n'était pas humaine, c'était la première caractéristique Inhumaine qu'il voyait chez elle. Il sentit une pointe de curiosité s'allumait en lui alors qu'ils, se demandant quelles, étaient les autres caractéristiques qu'elle possédait.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inuyasha, ni Magi, ni les personnages et intrigue de ces manga. Je possède seulement mon imagination et mes intrigues.**

* * *

Ce jour-là était un jour comme les autres, c'était un jour de plus normal où tous vaquer à leur occupation. Pourtant, quelque part dans le désert, il y eu un étrange phénomène. Les Rukhs de cet endroit s'agitaient, complètement perturber sans raison apparente. Soudain apparue sur le sable chaud une immense étoile à huit branches et au centre de cette étoile, se tenait une femme et deux jeunes garçons qui semblaient avoir 11 et 12 ans.

Suite à cela, une grande onde de choc traversa le Grand flot des Rukhs. Cette immense onde de choc qui traversa le Grand flot pris par surprise, six personnes de part et d'autre du monde. Chacune d'entre elles leva les yeux vers le ciel et étudia le Grand Flot des Rukhs. Mais ceux qui avait causé de cette onde de choc, ignoré tout cela, car ils venaient tout juste d'arriver dans ce monde.

La femme était belle, elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Elle avait de très longs cheveux noir aux reflets bleuté qu'elle laissait couler librement dans son dos. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu foncé, très semblable au saphir et sa peau était aussi pâle et sans tache que l'ivoire, elle contrastant fortement avec sa chevelure sombre. Elle avait des marques sur le visage : une bande bleu clair sur chacune de ses joues, juste en dessous de ses pommettes et sur son front, il y avait un croissant de lune assortie à ses yeux. On pouvait retrouver les bandes sur ses poignets et ses chevilles. Ses oreilles n'étaient pas rondes, mais légèrement effilées et pointues, comme celles des demi-elfes.

Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe bleu pâle qui s'arrêtait juste avant ses pieds chaussé de légères sandale de cuir. La robe avait un col rond, modeste, elle était sans manche et était fendue sur le côté gauche, de la hanche jusqu'en bas. Par-dessus, il y avait une jupe d'un bleu plus foncé qui descendait aussi bas que la robe et qui était fendu de sa hanche droite jusqu'en bas, ce qui permettait à la femme de bouger librement sans montrer plus de peau qu'il n'en faut. Pour compléter sa tenue, une ceinture de tissu bleu marine cerclé à laquelle était accroché une sacoche de cuir ainsi qu'un katana. Elle portait également un mince bracelet d'or sur son poignet droit.

Le plus âgé des garçons avait des yeux vert vif, de longs cheveux roux flamboyant attacher en queue-de-cheval haute, et une peau aussi pâle que celle de la femme. Il avait également les mêmes oreilles et le même croissant de lune que la femme. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon bleu marine, d'une tunique bleu clair et de sandale en cuir. Il avait une ceinture en tissu blanche attachée à sa taille sur laquelle était accroché un katana à la gaine noir, bleu et doré.

Le deuxième garçon avait des yeux bleus indigo qui était assortie à de longs cheveux tresser de la même couleur. Tout comme la femme et l'autre garçon, il avait les oreilles pointues, une peau pâle et un croissant de lune bleu sur le front. Il portait un sarouel blanc avec une petite veste bleue, son torse était recouvert par des bandelettes blanches, il avait également un turban blanc assorti d'un rubis sur la tête. Une flûte d'or, maintenu par une ficelle de cuir, était accroché à son cou et à sa taille maintenue par une ceinture en tissu beige, reposait un katana à la gaine blanche.

Se souriant mutuellement, le trio se mit en marche, à la recherche des signes indiquant qu'il y a un peuple vivant à proximité. Après 7 années passées dans un espace clos, il était enfin temps de partir à l'aventure et d'explorer le monde. Ils étaient impatients de voir ce que l'avenir leur réserve.

* * *

" _ **Le Premier Labyrinthe est apparu, il y a de cela 14 ans. C'était un bâtiment étrange : d'une architecture inconnue, bâti dans un matériau inaltérable. Il y avait une unique entrée nimbé d'un éclat de lumière qui en dissimulait l'intérieur. Beaucoup de gens avaient peur de la tour.**_

 _ **Mais pas les scientifiques, non, la peur n'était pas présente, car ils étaient en émoi ! Sans tarder, des équipes constituées de milliers de personnes ont été mises sur pied pour étudier la tour. Les grandes nations ont volontiers envoyé des armées, espérant y découvrir une sagesse. Leurs attentes allaient être enfin assouvies.**_

 _ **Pourtant… Des deux mille personnes constituant les équipes de recherche et des dix mille soldats qui avait pénétré dans la tour… Aucun ne revint. Aussitôt, la tour a été appelée "le trou de la mort", et tout le monde en avait peur. Alors que plus personne n'osait entrer dans la tour… La porte s'ouvrit…**_

 _ **Un garçon en sortit, il était accompagné d'un géant bleu chargé d'immenses trésors rutilants ! ...**_

"... Et par la suite, après pleins aventures le garçon fonda son pays et devient Roi !"

Termine l'adolescent blond en souriant à ses interlocuteurs. Les deux garçons le regardent avec de grands yeux émerveillés depuis les genoux de leur mère.

"Alibaba-kun, le garçon, est-il vraiment devenu Roi ?

\- Oui, c'est ce que dit la légende du premier labyrinthe et du garçon qui la "explorer".

\- Mais comment ?"

Alibaba hausse les épaules, avant de répondre au garçon roux.

"Je l'ignore Shippo-kun, mais je sais que le pays qu'il a fondé s'appelle Sindria. Et toi Aladdin-kun, as-tu une question ?

\- Si on entre dans un labyrinthe, on trouvera vraiment un des amis d'Ugo-kun ?

\- C'est ça, mais seulement si on arrive au bout."

Plus tard, après avoir couché ses garçons, Kagome se tourne vers leur généreux hôte tandis que celui-ci lui servait une tasse de thé. L'adolescent blond qui les laisser rester chez lui pour la nuit était en réalité le cocher qui les avait conduits en ville. Après ce qu'ils avaient vécu sur la route de Tchichan, le garçon était très heureux de les héberger. " _En plus_ , pensa-t-elle en regardant le nombre de papillons lumineux qui flottaient autour de lui, _les Rukhs semblent beaucoup l'aimer._ "

"Encore une fois, je te remercie de nous laisser rester pour la nuit. Mais je suppose qu'il y a une contrepartie ? J'ai la nette impression que c'est plus que de la gratitude et de la gentillesse. Si c'était une autre personne, elle n'aurait sûrement rien remarquer, mais je ne suis pas une autre personne, j'ai beaucoup trop eu affaire avec des gens fourbe pour tomber dans le panneau. Alors dis-moi, Alibaba-kun, que désires-tu vraiment de nous."

Alibaba semblait être pris au dépourvue par la question. Oui, il y avait quelques motifs caché dans ses actions, mais c'était minime. Il pensait donc qu'il les avait bien caché, mais ce n'est apparemment pas le cas. Puisqu'elle s'en est rendu compte, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de continuer à nier. De plus, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le nier sous le regard perçant de l'étrange femme, il avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait littéralement lire dans son âme.

"J'espérai juste que si vous alliez dans le donjon demain, que vous m'emmènerait avec vous, Kagome-san.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien… Mon rêve est de capturer un donjon, mais je…

\- Tu manques de confiance en toi et tu redoutes d'y aller seul. C'est pourquoi tu souhaites te joindre à nous qui paraissons si forts à tes yeux.

\- C'est à peu près ça."

L'ancienne Miko regarde l'adolescent nerveux avec une expression calme, elle prit une gorgée de son thé. " _Il est honnête, en fait, je pense qu'il ferait un très mauvais menteur, presque autant qu'Ugo-kun_ , nota-t-elle avec amusement, _et même s'il manque de confiance en soi, j'ai pu constater par ses mouvements qu'il avait reçu une certaine formation et que le poignard qu'il porte n'est pas juste pour la décoration. Et de ce que j'ai vu_ , elle jette un coup d'œil au rouleau qu'il a utilisé pour raconter la légende, _il sait lire, ce qui suggère qu'il a reçu une éducation._ " Elle pose sa tasse tranquillement, et finit par se tourner vers le garçon, décidant qu'elle l'avait assez fait mariner.

"C'est d'accord. Parce que tu as été honnête avec moi, tu pourras nous accompagner.

\- Merci beaucoup ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça compte pour moi.

\- Ce n'est rien. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais sur les donjons.

\- Tout ?

\- Absolument tout.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux."

* * *

Le lendemain, matin, Alibaba les guida jusqu'au labyrinthe qui en réalité ne se trouver pas très loin de chez lui, mais il les arrêta avant qu'ils ne puissent y entrer. Il leur montra le marché se trouvant juste à côté par signe de main et expliqua qu'il souhaitait d'abord acheter des vivres et du matériel de survie avant de se lancer dans le labyrinthe. D'accord avec lui, Kagome se dirigea immédiatement vers un étalage vendant des fruits et commença à sévèrement négocier le prix de ses achats, pendant que les garçons regardaient le stand d'armes se trouvant à côté.

Alors que Shippo examiné les différentes épées avec un œil critique, Aladdin et Alibaba s'amusait à trouver la plus bizarre du lot. Comme ils ne faisaient pas attention dans leur excitation et amusement, ils finirent par bousculer une jeune adolescente qui portait un grand panier rempli de fruit sur la tête, envoyant le tout par terre. S'excusant abondamment, les deux garçons l'aident à ramasser les fruits tombés. Avec un visage blasé et faisant un peu la moue, la jeune fille se retourna pour s'en aller.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aladdin-kun ?

\- Alibaba-kun, regarde."

Suivant le doigt du garçon, les trois autres membres du catcheur remarquèrent les chaînes attachés aux chevilles de la jeune fille. Alibaba leur expliqua que c'était une esclave et qu'il trouvait ce genre de pratiques horribles. Et que sans une somme conséquente d'argent, il ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. L'adolescente remarquant leur attention à ses chaînes fut gênée et se baissant pour essayer de les cacher avec sa robe, elle renversa une nouvelle fois son panier et tomba au sol.

Aladdin, ayant manifestement hérité de l'âme généreuse de sa mère, n'hésite pas une seconde avant de se diriger vers la jeune fille qui tentait toujours de cacher ses chaînes. S'accroupissant devant elle, il souffla dans sa flûte. Et comme par magie, les chaînes se brisèrent sous les yeux choqués des personnes observant la scène.

"Voilà mademoiselle, c'est enlever. Maintenant, tu peux marcher librement sans cacher tes jolis."

Devant cette scène, Alibaba panique, car c'était considéré comme du vol de libérer une esclave qui ne vous appartient pas. C'était même considérer comme un crime, un crime très grave qu'Aladdin venait de commettre sans même le savoir. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, une voix forte, rude et désagréable retentit.

"Hé ho ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?"

Se tournant vers la voix, le catcheur n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'homme grassouillet qui approchait, l'homme les reconnut également. Ce fut Aladdin qui brisa le silence choqué entre l'homme et le groupe.

"Tien ! Mais tu es monsieur nichon !

\- Ferme-la, espèce de morveux ! J'ai perdu la confiance de mon client à cause de vous deux, nom d'un chien ! Je ne pardonnerai jamais !"

Cet homme était un négociant de vin portant le nom de Boudel, et comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné il y a du mauvais sang entre lui et notre joyeux quatuor. C'est pourquoi, en remarquant l'esclave à la chaîne brisée, il sauta sur l'occasion pour leur causer des ennuis.

"Sales petits… En plus, vous avez libéré une esclave ? C'est un crime, vous savez."

Alibaba ni à très vite les fait, lui demandant comment ils auraient pu faire ça, car ils étaient de simples citoyens désarmés, enfin, il était désarmé et qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait dégainer. Il était donc impossible qu'ils aient pu rompre une chaîne aussi épaisse à mains nues. Cependant, Boudel n'abandonne pas et évoque l'accident de la veille, lorsque Aladdin et Shippo avaient jeté tout son précieux vin dans la gueule d'un monstre pour sauver une petite fille.

Il expliqua à Alibaba que comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui rembourser le vin perdu, qu'il avait décidé de sort et qu'il deviendrait son esclave. Kagome jugeant qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez vu et entendu intervient en se plaçant devant le répugnant marchand de vin. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, avec un regard froid, perçant et mortel, extrêmement différent du regard doux, chaud et maternelle qu'elle portait habituellement. Les garçons, sauf Shippo qui l'avait déjà vu ainsi lorsqu'ils chassaient Naraku avec le tachi, la regardèrent avec surprise. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ce genre de regard sur le visage. Et pour être honnête elle était vraiment effrayante avec.

"Je crois que j'en ai assez entendu Monsieur… Boudel, je crois."

Elle avait craché le nom de l'homme avec acidité, avant de lancer un regard noir au garde du corps de l'homme les figeant de manière efficace sur place. Son ton était froid, bien loin du ton doux et chaleureux qu'elle utilise habituellement. Elle recentre alors son attention sur l'homme grassouillet en face d'elle.

"Je te conseille de disparaître de ma vu misérable et estime-toi heureux que je ne perds pas patience avec toi, car en ce qui me concerne, je ne vois aucun problème à mettre fin à ta pathétique existence."

D'abord abasourdi et effrayer par ses paroles, car il pouvait voir que la jeune femme été mortellement sérieuse, Boudel se reprit et criant au vol d'esclaves et au meurtre, il alerta de manière efficace les gardes qui rappliquent aussitôt. Voyant que les choses tournaient mal, Shippo fit signe à Aladdin de souffler dans sa flûte. Aladdin s'exécuta et immédiatement après un immense corps bleu sans tête en sortie, c'était Ugo leur ami Djinn avec qui ils avaient vécu durant les 7 dernières années dans la chambre forte du Palais Sacré.

Le Djinn les souleva tous les quatre et sous l'impulsion d'Aladdin, il s'élança vers le donjon en courant. Ils partirent tout en ignorant les menaces crier par Boudel. Alors qu'ils se diriger vers le donjon, Kagome se fit la réflexion qu'il ressemblait à un temple arabe. Ugo les dépose au bas des marches maintenant au donjon. Sans aucune hésitation, ils gravirent les marches et ne prêtant pas attention aux explications d'Alibaba sur l'entrée, ils la traversèrent, pénétrant aussi dans le donjon.

* * *

Lorsque Kagome reprit conscience, elle était allongée dans une mare d'eau peu profonde. En se redressant, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était au centre d'un motif très familier, étoile à huit branches. La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas venir de sa droite. Levant les yeux, elle reconnut ses deux garçons et face à leurs expression inquiète, elle les rassura en leur disant qu'elle allait bien avant de les questionner.

"Aladdin, Shippo vous allez bien ? Où est Alibaba-san ?

\- Il n'est pas encore arrivé.

\- Hai. Aladdin est arrivé en premier et je suis arrivé, il n'y a pas si longtemps et tu viens d'arriver. Donc Alibaba doit encore arriver.

Effectivement, les vêtements d'Aladdin avaient l'air secs et ceux Shippo un peu moins. Se relevant, elle sécha immédiatement ses vêtements avec une poussée de ses pouvoirs. Shippo et Aladdin la regardèrent d'un air vide avant d'échanger un regard frustré. Ils savaient le faire également, alors pourquoi ça ne leur avait pas traverser l'esprit. Énervé par son oubli, Shippo se sécha rapidement avant de conduire la vers le bout du couloir pour lui montrer la pièce qu'Aladdin et lui avait découvert juste avant son arrivé.

Elle regarde avec surprise la grande caverne circulaire dans laquelle ils avaient débouché. Elle avait deux niveaux et il y avait des entrée partout, sauf dans les environs immédiats du tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Alors qu'elle était en train d'observer la grotte dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, elle aperçut un flash du coin de l'œil. Aladdin revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un Alibaba mouillé, mais enthousiasme.

"Ah… ! J'ai compris. La fontaine où l'on était à l'instant était le point de départ...

\- Le point de départ Alibaba-san ?

\- C'est ça Shippo-kun. Comme je l'ai expliqué hier soir à Kagome-san, pour traverser un labyrinthe, on peut se référer au récit des "Aventures de Sinbad le marin". Si je me souviens bien de ce qui est écrit dans le premier livre, ça dit : " _ **Après avoir franchi la porte du labyrinthe, passer dans la colonne de lumière est arrivé au point de départ. Si je choisis le bon chemin, une salle au trésor m'attend. Là-bas, je trouverai non seulement des trésors, mais aussi des reliques mystérieuses.**_ " Donc les véritables épreuves du labyrinthe commencent maintenant !

\- Alibaba-kun, si j'ai bien compris, pour prendre ce qu'on veut… Il faut aller jusqu'à cette salle aux trésors. C'est ça ?

\- Je crois que c'est ça Aladdin. Par contre Alibaba-san, il y a de beaucoup de chemins possible… As-tu une idée de comment procéder ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Et vous Kagome-san ?

\- Non."

Kagome observa sans bouger comment un Alibaba impatient et excité choisit un chemin hasard seulement pour être rapidement ramené par Shippo et Aladdin. C'est pourquoi elle put voir quelques choses qu'aucun de garçon ne virent. Derrière eux, elle put voir dans le tunnel qu'ils venaient de quitter, une fourmi verte géante qui se retira dans les profondeurs de celui-ci. Étonnamment, la créature n'avait pas d'odeur et elle n'avait fait presque aucun bruit à part un très léger frottement. Si elle avait bougé et ne faisait pas attention, elle ne l'aurait pas sûrement pas remarqué.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'Aladdin ne découvre et signale les signes aux trois autres membres du groupe. Ensemble, ils parcoururent toutes les entrées pour voir s'il y en avait d'autre pendant que Shippo les gribouiller sur le sol avec un bâton. Alors qu'elle cherchait les marques à proximité de chaque entrée, elle remarqua qu'un des tunnels n'en n'avez pas. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre pourquoi et sourit. Maintenant elle savait comment procéder, mais elle ne dirait rien.

Ses garçons grandissent et bientôt, ils seront considérés comme suffisamment indépendant pour ne plus être constamment à ses côtés en tout temps et que bientôt, ils manifesteront leur désir d'indépendance et de partir à la découverte du monde. C'est pourquoi ils devaient apprendre à se débrouiller seule car même si elle les aime de tout son cœur, elle sait qu'ils ne pourront pas toujours compter sur elle pour les sortir d'un mauvais pas et heureusement pour elle, cela n'arrivera pas avant leurs quinzièmes anniversaires.

Shippo et Aladdin remarquèrent rapidement le changement dans son comportement et la connaissant bien, ils ont vite compris qu'elle avait compris ce qui fallait faire, mais qu'elle ne dirait rien. En somme, elle les tester. Mais ils n'eurent pas la chance de lui prouver quoique se soit, car Alibaba qui par comprendre la solution et leur demanda de chercher le passage sans marque. Aladdin trouva rapidement le passage en question et Alibaba s'en approcha en leur expliquant son raisonnement sous le regard satisfait de Kagome.

"Bien… Celui-là… C'est le bon chemin !

\- Euh…" Fit Shippo hésitant, pas sur de savoirs d'où cela sortait. " En es-tu sur Alibaba-san ?

\- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi, Alibaba-kun ? Il n'y a aucune marque.

\- Hu hu... Écoutez. En fait, toutes les marques n'ont pas la même taille, elles sont toutes différentes. Ce qui laisse supposer qu'elles ont été faites par plusieurs personnes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi.

\- Très bien, alors à ton avis Aladdin-kun, si on suit ce raisonnement, qui a fait ces marques d'après toi ?

\- Et bien, je pense que ce sont ceux qui sont entrés avant nous.

\- Oh ! Je crois que j'ai compris où tu veux en venir, Alibaba-san ! Tu nous as dit tout à l'heure que ça fait 10 ans que ce labyrinthe existe, ce qui veut dire que jusqu'à maintenant beaucoup de gens sont venus ici avant nous ! Et donc si je suis ton raisonnement, le premier aventurier a dû se perdre parce qu'il n'y avait aucune marque.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vous comprendre les gars...

\- C'est ça Shippo-kun, il a dû choisir une entrée au hasard comme moi… Mais ici, c'est un labyrinthe. Il y a un seul bon chemin et des mauvais. Aladdin-kun, si le chemin que tu as choisi est une impasse. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Ben, je retourne ici et j'en essaye un autre.

\- C'est ça Aladdin, ce que Alibaba-san essaye te dire c'est que tout ceux avant nous on suivit ce raisonnement et que comme les passages se ressembles il arrive un moment donné où ils ne savent plus quel sont les passages qu'ils ont explorer ou pas. C'est pourquoi il y a ces marques.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis Shippo-nii, ça me parait si évident maintenant ce qu'Alibaba-kun essayer de dire ! Si toutes les impasses ont marqué, ça veut dire que seul le bon passage ne l'est pas !

\- C'est ça ! Veux-tu ajouter quelques choses, Kagome-san ?

\- Non, c'est bon. Je pense qu'on devrait se mettre en route."

Kagome les suit tranquillement alors qu'ils s'engagent dans le bon passage. " _Leur réflexion est juste_ , pensa-t-elle avec un sourire. _Cependant…_ , elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, _ils ne se sont pas demandé pourquoi, si le bon passage à été trouvé, personne n'as conquis le donjon. C'est justement parce que c'est le bon chemin que c'est le plus dangereux_. Un soupire lui échappe. _J'espère qu'ils vont se rendre compte qu'il va y avoir pas mal de piège et que traverser ce donjon ne sera pas une partie de plaisir._ " Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet et elle pouvait entendre le léger les étranges fourmis sortirent des autres passages et les surveiller. Discrètement, la jeune femme laisse tomber une perle en bois par terre et active le charme se trouvant dedans, faisant apparaître une barrière lumineuse pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, devenant complètement invisible à l'œil nu. " _Cela devrait empêcher toute créature non-humaine de passer pendant un moment._ "

Satisfaite, elle reprit sa marche, un peu rassurée, mais pas complètement, juste suffisamment pour pouvoir agir comme si de rien était tout en étant vigilante avec leur environnement, ne souhaitant pas être prise au dépourvu pas un piège. Car il gèlera en enfer le jour où elle laissera quelques choses arriver en sa présence à ses précieux petits. Elle les protégera quoi qu'il lui en coûte, même si cela devait lui coûter sa vie. Elle protégera également Alibaba, car elle lui avait offert sa protection lorsqu'il avait demandé à les accompagner. Et aussi parce qu'Aladdin semblait s'être très vite attaché à lui et elle ne souhaitez pas le voir malheureux parce qu'il est arrivé malheur à son premier ami hors de leur petite meute. Pour une raison quelconque, elle eut de nouveaux envie de soupirer. " _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai la nette impression que la traversée va très bientôt être quelque peu mouvementée._ "

* * *

 **A / N:** Je vais essayer de sortir au début de la semaine.

Et si possible, j'aimerais avoir votre avis sur l'histoire.

Sur ce, je vous retrouve au prochain chapitre.


	4. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Inuyasha, ni Magi, ni les personnages et intrigue de ces manga. Je possède seulement mon imagination et mes intrigues.****

 ** **A / N:**** **Il y a eu un problème lors de ma précédente note. Je voulais dire que j'allais essayer de sortir un chapitre toute les une à deux semaines mais que je ne promet rien et que les mise à jour seront lentes.**

* * *

Kagome avait eut raison de penser que ça n'allait pas tarder à être mouvementée. En faîte, il n'a fallu qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour que la marche tranquille se transforme en course désespérée. Enfin… Du moins pour Alibaba, car autant Alibaba courait de toutes ses forces, les trois autres le suivaient sans problème, pouvant au besoin aller beaucoup plus vite que ça. Pour comprendre pourquoi ils couraient, il faut regarder quelques minutes en arrière.

Les dix premières minutes avaient été calmes, le rythme était tranquille et la conversation détendue. Ils se sont vite aperçu que la lumière environnante venais d'une étrange plante phosphorescente. Par la suite, leurs attentions avaient été captées par un rayon de lumière et ils avaient débouché dans une petite caverne remplie de grande boule arc-en-ciel.

"C'est magnifique ! C'est quoi, ces sphères brillantes ?! J'en ai jamais vu !"

S'exclame l'adolescent blond, les yeux brillants d'excitation face à la découverte de quelque chose de totalement nouveaux. Contrairement aux garçons qui commençaient à s'interroger sur la nature de leur trouvaille, Kagome observe les sphères d'un œil très prudent, pour une raison quelconque ils la mettait mal à l'aise. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'expression fermé de Shippo lui apprit qu'il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise non plus. " _Ces sphères me rappellent étrangement les œufs d'extraterrestre transgénique que j'ai vu dans l'un des rares filmes de science-fiction que les filles m'ont emmenée voir à la maison_ ", pensa-t-elle avec méfiance, " _Quoique, ça peut également ressembler à des œufs d'un yokaï insecte._ " Cette pensée ne la rassurait pas du tout, cela renforça même son malaise à leurs égards.

Sa méfiance à l'égard de ces grandes sphères se confirma lorsque l'une d'entre elles s'ouvrit pour en laisser sortir une fourmi mutante qui ressemble à celle qu'elle avait vue plus tôt. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit une version plus grande des fourmis se diriger vers Aladdin pendant que la petite se dirigeai vers Alibaba.

"Shippo, récupère Alibaba-kun pendant ce temps je récupère ton frère."

Le roux acquiesça et se dirige vers le blond parlant dans le vide. Se tournant vers son plus jeune, elle lui prend la main et le dirigea vers les autres membre du groupe en veillant à ce qu'il ne remarque pas l'insecte mutant. Pendant ce temps, Alibaba finit par remarquer l'horrible fourmi et s'en écarte en hurlant de surprise.

"Mais c'est quoi cette chose !"

Comme pour répondre au cris, une série de craquement retentit. Kagome se figea d'horreur en regardant toutes les sphères craquer et laissant échapper leur occupants. Il ne fallut que quelques instant pour qu'ils ne se retrouvent complètement encerclé. Leur situation était un peu délicate, elle et ses garçons pourrait sortir de cette encerclement sans trop de problème mais pas Alibaba. Il n'avait pas les mêmes capacité qu'eux donc les utiliser maintenant reviendrait à l'abandonner à son sort, et Kami seul sais à quel point elle préférerait mourir de froid dans l'enfer gelé que de laisser quelque chose de ce genre arriver.

Semblant suivre la même ligne de penser que sa mère, Aladdin souffla une nouvelle fois dans sa flûte, appelant Ugo à la rescousse. Ce dernier, comme plutôt, les pris tout les quatre sur ses épaule et se mit à courir, les éloignant de manières efficace de l'encerclement. Une fois qu'ils furent certains d'avoir semer leur poursuivant, Kagome fit signe à Ugo de les déposer par terre.

"Kagome-san, je ne veux pas t'offenser mais ne devrions-nous pas profiter du pouvoir de la flûte d'Aladdin pour prendre encore plus d'avance ?

\- Non, nous devons l'économiser," fit Aladdin, "J'ai déjà fait appel à Ugo 2 fois aujourd'hui, je n'est presque plus d'énergie dans mon ventre.

\- L'énergie de ton ventre ?

\- Ce que Aladdin veux dire par là, c'est qu'il doit utiliser son énergie interne, son Magoï, pour convoquer Ugo. Bien que Aladdin et moi somme encore jeune, nous avons une réserve de Magoï plus importante que la plupart des adulte, cependant elle n'est pas illimité. C'est pour ça que Okaa-san à fixer la règle de trois appels par jour maximum et pas plus.

\- Pourquoi trois exactement ?

\- Parce que Aladdin commence à ressentir les effet du manque de Magoï après trois appel. Le quatrième le laisse toujours épuisé et affamé, Alibaba-san, c'est pour ça qu'Okaa-san à toujours de quoi manger sur elle."

Kagome confirme les dires de son aîné avec un hochement de tête. Présentant déjà la série de questions, qui aller arriver. Le blond se tourne vers elle les yeux brillants de curiosité assortie d'une expression qu'elle avait vu à mainte reprise chez ses garçons. " _C'est fou, si je n'en avais pas élevé deux du lot et que je les avais rencontré sans les connaître, j'aurais pu jurer qu'ils étaient frères !_ "

"Kagome-san, qu'est-ce que le Magoï ?

\- Uhm… Comment t'expliquer ça Alibaba-kun… D'abord, est-ce que tu sais ce qu'est le Rukh ?

\- Non.

\- Ok. T'es-t-il déjà arrivé de voir d'étrange papillon brillant d'une couleur blanc doré ?"

Le blond eut un visage contemplatif alors qu'il réfléchissait à la question.

"Il me semble que oui, j'ai dû les apercevoir une ou deux fois, je crois.."

L'ancienne Miko eut un sourire compréhensif, pas vraiment surprise par sa réponse. Après tout, tout le monde, quels qu'ils soient, voient les Rukhs à un moment ou un autre de leur vie. Rare était ceux qui comme eux et les magiciens, pouvaient les voir plus ou moins librement. C'était généralement des personne destinée à faire de grandes choses et plus souvent qu'autrement, à bouleverser l'équilibre du monde. Pour le mieux… Comme pour le pire… Ils étaient imprévisibles et déterminer. C'est ce qu'elle avait compris en étudiant les archives et les nombreux livre d'Ugo.

"Vois-tu Alibaba, les Rukhs sont l'énergie motrice de ce monde, il est en tout et dans rien en même temps. Il y a des Rukhs dans tout ce qui nous entoure, que ce soit dans l'air ambiant, dans l'eau ou sur terre, ils sont à l'origine de nombreux naturel. Mais pour faire simple, dans un sens le Ruks est la manifestation physique des 'âmes. Les Rukhs qui sont autour de nous peuvent appartenir à quelqu'un de connu comme inconnue. Les Rukhs fournissent de l'énergie exploitable que les gens on appeler Ki, Chi ou Magoï. C'est pourquoi je-"

La jeune femme interrompue son explication en entendant un drôle de bruit venant de derrière eux. Le bruit se rapproche rapidement, très vite, les trois garçons finirent par l'entendre et jetant un coup d'œil vers le bruit, ils écarquillent les yeux d'horreur. Les fourmis avaient en quelque sorte acquis des jambes de coureur olympique, très semblable à celle d'Ugo.

Kagome ne réfléchit pas et sort son arc par habitude, elle décoche une flèche charger d'énergie vers les créatures. L'insecte mutant se transforme en gelée avant de se reformer pour reprendre sa forme d'origine. Comprenant ce qu'étaient les créatures, kagome pesta en faisant signe aux jeunes de courir." _Des slims ! Pourquoi je ne m'en suis pas douté ?! Dans les jeux de RPG, ce sont les monstres de base dans les donjons !_ " Nos quatre amis ne cherchant pas plus loin, ils se mirent à courir sans demander leur reste.

Malgré leur réaction rapide et leur course désespérée, enfin surtout celle d'Alibaba, ils furent rapidement encerclés. Shippo regarde sa mère, la questionnant du regard. Elle secoue la tête et lui fit signe prendre son petit frère sur son dos, car celui-ci n'avait pas encore récupéré de l'utilisation de sa flûte.

"Alibaba-kun, nous fait tu confiance ?

\- Évidemment Kagome-san.

\- Très bien, monté sur mon dos.

\- Euh quoi ?

\- Ne discute pas. Monte !

\- Ok…"

L'adolescent s'exécute et fait ce qui lui est demander. Une fois qu'elle fut sûr qu'il était bien positionné et qu'il ne gêner pas ses mouvements au cas où il faudrait se battre, elle se mit à courir vite tout en évitant les attaques des slims avec une aisance déconcertante, Shippo la suit de près en portant son frère pas plus gêné qu'elle par le poids supplémentaire. Il leur fallu moins d'une minute pour traverser l'encerclement.

"Alibaba-kun, si tu ne veux pas tomber, je te conseille de bien t'accrocher car nous allons accélérer."

Le blond s'exécute sans protester, encore abasourdi par la facilité avec laquelle ils avaient quitté l'encerclement. Kagome et Shippo accélèrent brusquement, atteignant rapidement des vitesses inhumaines. Le brusque changement de vitesse tira une exclamation surprise d'Alibaba, qui ne tarda pas à être captivé par la vitesse écrasante, bien plus rapide que celle d'Ugo, et par la sensation de légèreté qu'il éprouve actuellement. Il était amoureux du sentiment et souhaité qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Mais bientôt, bien trop vite au goût du blondinet, ils ralentirent et revinrent à un rythme beaucoup plus lent pour finalement s'arrêter.

"Il y a un problème Okaa-san ?

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est un problème, mais le labyrinthe change.

\- Eh ? Que veux-tu dire Kagome-san ?

\- Regardez, le passage autour de nous ressembler de moins en moins à celui d'une grotte, il devient de plus en pus apprivoiser. Et regardez le sol et les murs, des dalles on commencer à émerger.

\- Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avec la vitesse à laquelle nous allons."

Convenant qu'il était plus prudent de continuer en marchant, Alibaba et Aladdin descendirent du dos de leurs porteurs et marchèrent à leur côté. Ils marchèrent pendant quarante minutes avant d'arriver à un encadrement de porte en pierre. Entrant dedans, ils découvrirent dans une immense salle. En face d'eux, il y avait une immense tête de dragon sculptée au-dessus d'un passage, un stèle portant des écrits dans une langue obscure se dresser au milieu du chemin.

L'unique adulte du groupe, observe la salle pendant un instant avant de dire.

"Je pense que nous devrions faire une pause et manger un morceau. Je sais que nous n'avons pas voyagé énormément, mais tout à été riche en émotion."

Les garçons ne protestent pas et s'assirent dans un coin de la salle. Kagome et Alibaba distribuent la nourriture qu'ils avaient emballée. Les plus jeunes membres du groupe mangèrent leur part et rassasier, ils s'endormirent rapidement. Kagome fit apparaître sa queue, son et les en entoura.

"Kagome-san ?

\- Oui Alibaba-kun ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Que veux-tu dire par là Alibaba-kun ? Nous nous somme déjà présentée l'autre jour, nous sommes Kagome, Shippo et Aladdin Mizuki."

Oui, Mizuki. Pas Higurashi. Elle avait pensé que serait pour le mieux elle si changer de nom. Dans un sens, ce changement de monde et une sorte de renaissance. Elle ne peut pas non plus nier qu'elle a également changer de nom pour correspondre à son statut de matriarche des Ithils, car elle et ses fils étaient d'après Ugo, les seuls membres de leur race. Leur peuple ayant été exterminé, il y a des siècles par un groupe répondant au nom d'Al-Thamen.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je demande, c'est pourquoi vous êtes si différent ? Je me rends bien compte que ce n'est pas normal d'avoir des oreilles pointu, de pouvoirs courir plus vite que les chevaux ou de faire surgir des objets de l'air ou de...

\- Ah, dans ce cas-là, la question n'est pas qui nous nommes, mais plutôt qu'est-ce qu'on est."

L'adolescent blond se fige un instant avant de demander avec hésitation.

"Alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

\- Nous sommes membres d'une race créée pour équilibrer les peuples de ce monde. Nous sommes sensés la juste contre parti des Fanalis et des Magicien." Elle porte une main à son front et touche le croissant de lune y reposant. "On dit que nous sommes les enfants de Tsukiyomi le dieu de la lune, nous sommes du peuple des Ithils.

\- Mais ce peuple est littéralement une légende !

\- Vraiment Alibaba-kun ? Ai-je l'air d'un mythe ?

\- Non.

\- Alors nous, les Ithils, existons bel et bien."

Un silence pesant se pose sur leur petit camp. Alibaba, mal à l'aise décida de le briser.

"Ça fait quoi ?

\- Uh?

\- D'être un Ithils ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?

\- Et bien pas grand chose à part que je suis moi.

\- Oh."

Il y eu un autre silence mais cette fois, il n'était pas inconfortable. Cette fois, ce fut Kagome qui le brise.

"Tu sais, si tu le souhaites, je peux faire de toi un Ithils.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Mais il y a une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Tu deviendras mon disciple et fondateur d'un deuxième clan.

\- J'accepte. Je vais devenir ton disciple. Mais pourquoi créer un deuxième clan ? Et comment je fais ?

\- Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard, mais pas maintenant.

\- Compris Kagome-san.

\- Sensei.

\- Eh ?

\- Désormais, comme tu es devenu mon disciple, tu dois m'appeler Sensei ou Shishou compris ?

\- Oui Shishou.

\- Beaucoup mieux. Bien, nous allons commencer ton entraînement pendant que ces deux-là dorment.

\- Mai- maintenant Shishou ?

\- Qu'est-qui ne va pas de commencer immédiatement ?

\- Mais nous somme encore dans le donjon !

\- Et Alors ?"

Alibaba essaya de trouver un argument valable, mais ne trouva rien qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis, il abandonna.

"Shishou, je suis près à commencer."

* * *

Les deux pré-adolescents dormirent durant quatre heures, ce fut donc le temps qu'eut Alibaba pour commencer sa formation. Et à leur terme, l'adolescent blond avait eut le droit à une brève introduction sur sa future formation, une dix minute d'étirement en guise d'échauffement, deux heures et demi de divers tests dans lesquels Kagome testé ses capacités, dix autres minutes d'étirement pour détendre ses muscles et durant le reste du temps, il apprit les bases de la méditation.

Kagome, comme l'a rapidement découvert Alibaba, était une enseignante très stricte. Chaque fois qu'il se déconcentrer dans sa méditation, elle n'a pas hésité à lui donner un coup sur la tête avec la baguette en bois qu'elle avait sortie de nulle part. Il va s'en dire qu'il s'est pris un certain nombre de coups avant que son maître soit satisfait de lui et le laisse se reposer pendant qu'elle réveille ses garçons.

La jeune femme commence par expliquer à Shippo et Aladdin que Alibaba est maintenant son disciple et qu'il fait donc partie de la "meute". Bien que le blond ne comprenne pas vraiment ce qu'elle entend par là, il a lut que les Ithils sont un peuple très proche des canidés, il suppose donc qu'avec le temps, ils ont adopté une dynamique de "meute". Kagome-shishou lui à un peu expliquer les bases des interactions de meute et le rôle de chacun dedans, elle est "l'Alpha" de la "meute", les deux garçons sont les "chiots" donc les "Oméga" du groupe et parfois "Beta" pour Shippo lorsque Kagome-shishou est absente. Actuellement, il est également un "Oméga" pour le moment, car il vient tout juste de rejoindre la "meute" et donc sa position est pour le moment indéterminée. Elle lui a dit qu'il deviendrait sûrement le "Bêta" de leur petit groupe une fois qu'il aura fait ses preuves.

Il regarde son Shishou distribuer de la viande séchée et des fruits en guise de repas avant de faire circuler une outre d'eau. Elle continua de faire apparaître et disparaître divers fruits sous le regard émerveillé et curieux de son élève.

"Shishou, comment tu fais ça ?

\- Faire quoi Alibaba-kun ?

\- Apparaître et disparaître des objets.

\- Ah, ça."

Kagome baisse les yeux vers la mince bande d'or reposant sur son poignet droit, c'est un bracelet spatial. Ce n'est pas visible sur sa surface, mais le bracelet est entièrement recouvert d'inscription magique, elles sont si petites qu'elles sont complètement invisible à l'œil nu. C'était un cadeau d'Ugo. Il l'avait créé à partir du sort qui compose la bourse de rangement magique que Sesshomaru lui avait offert lorsqu'elle avait terminé son apprentissage sous sa tutelle. Le bracelet était le résultat de l'amélioration qu'il avait apporté au sort. La structure du sort était longue et complexe, mais Ugo avait utilisé un étrange sort pour la graver profondément dans sa psyché lui permettant d'en créer des semblable instinctivement.

"Alibaba-kun, c'est grâce à mon bracelet que je peux faire ça. C'est ce que j'appelle "Objet Spatial ", car n'importe quel objet peut devenir comme ça. Dans mon cas, c'est un "Bracelet Spatial".

\- Ça marche comment ?

\- T'expliquer en détaille son fonctionnement serait trop compliqué. Imagine ça comme une boîte de rangement plus ou moins grande et fonction de la qualité de l'objet. On envoie un peu de Magoï dedans et ensuite, avec un peu de volonté, tu peux scanner le contenu, ou tout simplement y mettre ou retirer des objets.

\- Ton espace de rangement est grand comment ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, je dirais qu'il y a au minimum une dizaine de mètres cube, j'ignore sa taille exacte, car la personne qui la crée n'a pas jugé bon de me le dire.

\- C'est énorme ! Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir un ?

\- Oui, je vais t'en donner un tout comme je l'ai fait avec Shippo et Aladdin. Mais il ne sera pas aussi grand que le mien, mais suffisant pour commencer.

\- Il sera de quel taille ?

\- Il sera de la même taille que les leur, c'est-à-dire de cinq mètres cube."

Le blond hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Grâce au peu de méditation qu'il a effectué plutôt, il était capable d'utiliser un peu de son Magoï, presque rien, mais un peu quand même. Il prend avec hésitation la bague en argent qu'elle lui tend et la tient comme si s'était son plus grand trésor. Et dans un sens, ça l'était.

"Bien, entraîne-toi un peu à mettre et à retirer des objets de ton espace pendant que j'entraîne ces deux-là."

Alibaba hoche la tête et commence à s'entraîner au maniement de sa bague spatial. Pendant ce temps, Kagome lance Aladdin et Shippo dans une série aléatoire de kata puis les lances dans un match d'entraînement avec leur bokken en bois. Elle revient ensuite vers son disciple qui avait plus ou moins maîtriser la technique du rangement spatial. Elle attire son attention vers elle.

"Alibaba-kun, comme je te l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, je t'ai accepté dans ma meute.

\- Oui, d'après ce que j'ai compris, l'Alpha, le chef du groupe, c'est toi Shishou. Aladdin et Shippo sont les jeunes, les "chiots" du groupe donc ils sont Oméga et moi, je suis également Oméga, car je suis un nouvel arrivant et je dois montrer que je suis digne d'avoir une place plus élevée dans le groupe, c'est ça ?

\- Oui, en grande partie. Mais pour l'instant, tu ne fais pas encore vraiment partie de la meute, car tu n'as pas ma marque, la marque du clan Mizuki sur toi.

\- La marque du clan ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à que je considère que tu es suffisamment près pour fonder ton propre clan et ta propre meute qui aura sa propre marque distincte, tu feras parti de mon clan et de ma meute, donc tu auras ma marque.

\- Comment je fais pour avoir ta marque ? Ce qui me fait penser, comment tu vas me transformer en Ithil ?

\- Pour te transformer en Ithil, il faut passer par le rituel de la Pleine Lune. Ce qui est impossible à faire dans le donjon, car on doit être sous la lumière de la Pleine Lune pour l'exécuter.

\- Et pour la marque, Shishou ?

\- En ce qui concerne la marque des Mizuki, comme tu la sûrement déjà compris, c'est un croissant de lune montant. Si je t'adopter comme mon propre enfant, ton croissant de lune serait automatiquement sur ton front comme pour Shippo, Aladdin et moi. Mais tu es mon élève, mon disciple, donc ta marque sera dans un autre endroit.

\- Et comment j'obtiens ma marque ?"

\- Je dois faire couler quelques gouttes de mon sang infusé de mon Magoï sur ton front. Tu ne sentiras rien, car le sang va être directement absorbé par ton corps. Tu ressentiras un léger picotement-là ou ta marque apparaîtra."

L'adolescent hoche la tête en compréhension et laisse Kagome faire ce qu'il faut. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas broncher en sentant le sang toucher sa peau. Après avoir laissé tomber trois gouttes l'Ithil retire son poignet et Alibaba commence à ressentir un léger picotement sur sa joue gauche qui s'estompe en quelques secondes. Hésitant, il prit le miroir que lui tendait son Alpha et examine sa marque.

"Maintenant, c'est officiel. Bienvenue dans la meute, Alibaba."


End file.
